


Because it's you

by fluffycottonfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anyways, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, hyunjin is taking masters btw if youre wondering, in this story i mean, jeongin and seungmin are best friends, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycottonfelix/pseuds/fluffycottonfelix
Summary: Hyunjin and Seungmin are housemates, but they treat each other as acquaintances so they never developed feelings for each other.but how far does the truth lies?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! and again, I'm supposed to be doing my assignments but here I am. My stories kinda suck (just like my life) but thanks, I appreciate yall for reading it. This one is inspired by uhh by uhhh by some random thought that came into my head at 1 am and I can't not write it down so here it is. sorry I just suck at tagging and my head is throbbing in pain as I post this, so please bear with me :D  
> oh and disclaimer : I've never experienced autumn and winter so I'm not sure if I described it right. Do correct me if I'm wrong yea!

It’s mid-November and different shades of orange and red begin to fill the landscapes of Korea. The feeling of nostalgia somewhat surges up whenever the sound of the russet leaves crunches underfoot is heard. Hyunjin feels his insides warmed up whenever he catches the sound of the dried leaves rustle that accompanies his quiet and lonely walk home.

He inhales the crisp air and exhales heavily resembling a sigh. The day is wonderful for a cup of warm apple tea. Snuggling under a thick duvet sounds like a tempting idea to waste the evening.

Snuggling with someone sounds like a better idea. But then again, he doesn’t have anyone to do that with.

Hyunjin lets the slightly worn-out soles of his sneakers to scrape the pavement as he walks along the avenue. There were not a lot of people today. Perhaps the cold weather could be the reason behind it. Hyunjin wasn’t supposed to go out — his housemate had told him to not leave the house until he bundles himself up with the thickest clothes in his closet.

That’s how he ended up walking in the empty street with a sweatshirt layered with another khaki trench coat and a brown knitted scarf wrapping his neck with a black beanie covering half of his slightly untamed raven hair. It’s not even that freezing — unlike how his housemate described what the weather forecast said it would be – and Hyunjin wonders why his housemate worries about every little thing.

Sometimes, he finds it annoying but sometimes he finds it convenient. Hyunjin, is for one, is not particularly capable of taking care of himself which is a complete contrast to his housemate. His housemate would never leave the house unless he has all the _necessities_ with him, which to Hyunjin, those _necessities_ are the least of his concerns. The necessities often consist of a small bottle of hand sanitizer, small bandages, socks, and an outfit perfect for braving the harsh weather. Oh, not to forget his 1000ml water tumbler that no matter how heavy it is, he’ll never fail to bring before he leaves the house, telling him how important it is to stay hydrated.

Before he realizes it, he’s already home.

He maneuvers around the shoe shelf – which has all of their shoes neatly arranged in a certain order and the umbrella stand before he gently presses the code on the keypad to enter.

As soon as he managed to gain access, he steps into the house. The living room is enveloped with gloomy darkness.

“Seungmin..?” He calls out to his housemate as he walks further, letting the darkness engulf him. Usually, when it’s this dark, it could only mean one thing and—“Oh, there you are.”

There it is, a figure of what it seems like Kim Seungmin, slouching lazily in his swivel chair with his deep brown locks sticking out randomly at every part of his head. His desk is unusually messy — with crumpled papers and a coffee-stained mug sitting in the middle of it all.

Hyunjin flips the light switch planted on the wall beside him before the fluorescent light flickers to life. The bright light illuminates Seungmin’s features that he finally manages to make out the dark circles accumulating under the younger’s eyes and the disheveled look on his face.

Hyunjin finds him adorable.

“You still can’t write?” Hyunjin raises his eyebrows in concern to which the latter only responds with a weak nod.

Seungmin runs a hand into his brown hair, setting some of his locks in place. “I brewed some apple tea and it’s still warm in the kitchen if you want it.”

The raven-haired male’s eyes perk up to the sound of apple tea. “Wow, that’s so considerate of you.“

“I brewed it for myself actually but I couldn’t finish all of it. I thought drinking something fruity could get my brain working for once. Alas, it didn’t.” Seungmin yawns as he stretches out his arm like a cat after a long nap.

Hyunjin’s eyes darken to his housemate’s nonchalant response. “Oh, I see. Thanks.”

That’s just how Seungmin is; everything must be up to how _he_ fancies it to be.

The raven-haired male then makes a move towards the kitchen and pours himself a cup of tea. He sits on one of the bar stools and rests his elbows on the kitchen island as his eyes pinned on his housemate.

It hasn’t been long since they became housemates. They were strangers who just happened to cross paths when they found out that sharing a house is the best of both interests. Seungmin was a librarian in one of the libraries that Hyunjin frequently visits and somewhere along the way, Seungmin voices out his distress that he needs a place to live, that’s near to the publishing company that he will be working with. Hyunjin was happy to rent one of his empty rooms to his newfound acquaintance.

 _Acquaintances._ It never really went beyond that even after 10 months of living together and Hyunjin wished there’s something more between them.

However, being the chicken he is, Hyunjin never dared to ask if they’re friends.

“Ha!” Seungmin’s gasp awakes Hyunjin from his reverie. The raven-haired male eyes Seungmin as he wraps his hands around the warm cup, taking another sip of tea.

Seungmin fumbles for something around his working desk, as he throws every crumpled paper into the dustbin beside his legs.

“Found it.” His eyes sparkle as soon as he holds up a pen he found in the stack of papers resting on his desk as if he just found a gem underneath a rock.

“Oh, Hyunjin, please switch off the lights before you go to your room. Thank you.” Seungmin pushes up his wire-rimmed glasses perching on top of the bridge of his nose.

Hyunjin takes the last sip of the tea. The apple scent never fails to remind him of the countryside, where his parents are currently living. He plans to pay them a visit once winter comes, and once he submits the finalized version of his assignments.

He hums as he swirls the remaining contents of his cup. “Okay. Don’t stay up, Seungmin. You really need sleep.”

“Nah, don’t mind me. I’m not sleeping until I finish at least half of this manuscript.” Seungmin massages his temples. Deep down, he was feeling a little bit flustered by Hyunjin’s concern.

Seungmin is a young author who works at a renowned publishing company that often outsold their books, from the very first release and he is working hard to live up to his company’s expectations. He never really published any books as of yet and he really wants his first book to leave the best first impression for his readers.

“Fine, then.” Hyunjin stands up to wash his cup in the sink. They are not close enough for Hyunjin to refute even further, as to point out the dark circles that are camping underneath the younger’s eyes. His heart aches a bit to the thought. Then he steps towards where Seungmin’s desk is.

Seungmin had told him that he prefers to work in the living room than his bedroom because he feels like his brain works better here but when he needs to, he’ll write in his bedroom. Not that Hyunjin particularly mind, in fact, he’s fond of the idea. The latter rarely leaves the house, so the least he can do is to not let him cooped up in his bedroom.

Hyunjin’s index finger hovers at the light switch. “Are you sure you can work in the dark?”

“Yes, I have this desk lamp with me and I _need_ to work in the dark. Good night.” The latter’s lips quirk into a half-smile, his eyes fixed on the clean piece of paper where he starts to scribble on with his cursive but surprisingly legible handwriting.

The raven-haired male nods subtly. He flips the switch, returning the spacious and bright living room into the blackness he was welcomed with just now. He then steps into his bedroom after taking a long last look at Seungmin who’s furiously writing at his desk with his back hunched.

His heart aches again. He begins to recall back the trip to the library he had just now, probably the nostalgia brought by the autumn leaves has made him feel disconcerted – or rather remind him of how much he got disconnected from the people in his life.

Hyunjin fishes out his phone from the pocket of his coat and scrolls through his contact until it stops to a familiar name. As he waits for answers, he shuts the door after him.

The beep stops and it follows by a deep voice. “Hello, Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin’s pink lips curl upwards into a rueful smile. “Hi, Felix.”

-=-

The café he frequents always serves the best pastries and coffees. Whenever he goes to a café – an activity he seldomly does due to his busy schedule – he’ll always be sure to try new delicacies but will always stick to his usual, classic warm cup of Americano. The rich and robust flavor of the coffee never fails to fill up his senses. He enjoys the bitter aftertaste that lingers on his tongue.

This time, he’s trying croffles – a modified version of a croissant cooked inside a waffle iron, giving off a crispy and waffle-like texture to the original buttery pastry. The confectionary sugar dusted on the pastry itself finishes it off divinely, which excites Hyunjin’s inner sweet tooth.

He is munching on his croffle when a blonde-haired male pulls a vacant chair beside him before taking a seat. He smiles as he lets the car keys dangle on his pinky.

“It’s been a while, isn’t it, Hyunjin?” the blonde-haired male tilts his head to one side.

Hyunjin wipes the sugary tips of his fingers with a clean napkin. “Stop being dramatic, we met last week, Felix.”

Felix whines. “AWHH BUT I MISSED YOU ALREADY~” He stuffs the keys in the depth of the pocket of his jeans and lunges towards Hyunjin’s side, wrapping an arm around the other male’s torso. He smiles even wider and his cheeks are raised; displaying his beautiful freckles.

Being used to Felix’s antics, Hyunjin no longer hesitates whenever he needs to smack that arm off him. But today, he feels like he needs extra warmth to calm his restless heart down.

“What in the actual heck-“, Another voice interrupts them. The red-haired male breaks into a chortle as he sits down.

Felix eventually lets go of Hyunjin and he rests his elbows on the glass table. “Hi, Minho-hyung.”

The red-haired Minho shoots them a placid grin. “Hi. How are you doing, Hyunjin?”

“I’m doing fine,” Hyunjin replies. “I think I am.”

“Well, that’s good. I’ve been helping Minho-hyung at the studio!” Felix beams.

Minho is running his own dance studio and sometimes Felix would come and help him train whenever he has free time on his hands. Felix has a job – he said the job pays him well – but none of them knew what that job is. Despite being close, there are some things that they prefer not to disclose, and Felix being the most mysterious of them all, they respect his choice.

If Felix were to suddenly hand them an invitation card to his wedding, they won’t be surprised.

Minho nods in affirmation. “Yeah, we’ve been getting lots of students lately. You should swing by sometimes, whenever you have time.”

Hyunjin smiles, his eyes crinkle into two crescent moons. “If I have the time, I will. Maybe next month, I hope I won’t be as busy.”

Then their chat begins with Felix jogging Hyunjin and Minho’s memories back to freshman year, where they used to have a hard time settling in the varsity life. They found each other in the small dance studio for the university’s dance club, which barely had any members for the club to be alive. Dancing for performances and competitions that once grew from wanting a small getaway from the mentally taxing classes had fueled their strong friendship and their passions in dancing up until today.

“Hyunjin, do you still have problems with your housemate?” Felix abruptly asks.

The raven-haired male protrudes his lips into a small pout. “Nah, I don’t really have problems with him. It’s just that-”

Felix takes another sip of his tea. “Oh, last time I remembered you told us about him telling you that you shouldn’t touch him for no apparent reason?”

Minho glances at Hyunjin, spotting the latter's eyes going downcast. “What did he do this time?”

“You know that I usually eat dinner and watch movies in my room?” The other two stares at him wide-eyed and nodding. “He kept pushing me to eat at the dining table, telling me that it’ll lead to a roach party in my room.”

Felix scrunches his forehead, pondering on his best friend’s situation. Meanwhile, Minho’s lips part as his pupils reach the top of his eyelids, deeply thinking as well.

“Maybe, he’s scared of insects! I mean, from how you described him, it seems like he’s that kind of person.” Minho answers proudly.

“I don’t think that’s the case.” Hyunjin frowns. “Because, if there’s anyone in the house that’s capable of exterminating roaches, ants and the like; it’s him. I’m more scared than he does. He basically has no fear.”

“Amazing,” Felix mutters as he dips his pinky in his warm tea for no reason. “Can he be my housemate, then?”

Minho smirks. “Well, you think you can handle him?”

Hyunjin lets out a suppressed laugh. “The first thing he’ll do is nag at you for shouting over your games at midnight.” It is true because one day he was laughing over the phone and got a sleepy Seungmin storming into his room, telling him to hush down. Recalling back to the moment, his housemate looked kind of cute at the time.

Hyunjin’s remark earns himself a smack at the back from the blonde-haired male. “Hey, I don’t play games at night anymore!” He hisses playfully. “But seriously, he can stay with me if he wants to. My new apartment is only a walking distance from his company. I mean, you can ask about it properly if he’s interested.”

“Won’t that going to sound like Hyunjin is chasing his housemate out?” Minho asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Felix scratches his head. “Think of it this way, it’s like offering him a better option. Besides, I’m rarely home and contrary to popular belief I am 3 times cleaner than Hyunjin is.”

Hyunjin only glares at the blonde-haired male before all of them erupt into a laugh. To Hyunjin’s dismay, he has to admit that Felix is better at keeping things clean and tidy than he is.

The red-haired male drums his fingers on the glass surface of the table. “I think it doesn’t feel so wrong to ask. I mean, just ask? Not like you’re forcing him or anything.”

The three of them let the subtle murmurs of the customers in the café to slip between them as they finish their drinks.

“It doesn’t hurt to ask, right?” Hyunjin muses as he shifts his gaze to the clear glass window before him, trailing blankly at random people passing by.

-=-

“What?” the brown-haired male widens his eyes, bemused. Seungmin had always known that this day would come where his housemate will find a way to get rid of him, but he never knew it would be this soon. His heart shattered into a few big chunks of shards, but he picked them up right away before it shows on his face.

Hyunjin flails his hands frantically. “I’m sorry! I’m not chasing you out or anything, I’m just giving you a better option since I might have been causing a lot of inconveniences during your stay here. It’s way nearer to your company and you won’t have to take busses, so I might think that this is better for you.” He bites his lower lip. “I’m sorry if it came out wrong…”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying here.” Seungmin then inclines his head before mumbling, “With you.”

Seungmin’s mumble was inaudible that Hyunjin decides to lean in closer. “Come again?”

“I said, I’m staying here and that’s final!” The brown-haired male suddenly stands up, causing Hyunjin to stumble backward to avoid their heads from colliding. He could really spot the obvious red tint on the latter’s face.

“Are you _that_ angry? Oh god, if you are I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“

 _SLAM!_

The wooden door loudly shuts after Seungmin. Hyunjin blinks, fazed by everything that just happened. He had never seen his housemate this angry, even when he’s often loud at midnights or when he accidentally broke Seungmin’s favorite snoopy mug.

He takes out his phone from his pocket and calls someone.

“Felix, thanks for the offer but I think I effed it up.” He grunts as he exasperatedly ruffles his black hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the (kinda) best part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw I just realized that my style of writing is very straightforward, I have no idea how to write flowery stuff so bear with me >.>

Two weeks have passed and neither of them is talking to the other. Not that it’s something unusual for both of them, because they never really talk much. However, it doesn’t shake off the heavy feeling tugging Hyunjin’s heart.

His heart sinks whenever he spots Seungmin sleeping at his desk, holding his pen. His heart sinks whenever Seungmin walks out of his bedroom, wearing a hoodie and wrapped around his duvet with his flushed face because he had a bad case of cold. His heart sinks whenever he hears Seungmin cry from his bedroom. His weeps could faintly be heard from the door, but to Hyunjin, it was too loud that it reverberates in his head even when he is about to sleep.

Why? It’s because he likes Seungmin. He doesn’t know when it started but he realized it before Seungmin moved in with him. Maybe it was during the few times they talked at the library? The fact that he was able to provide Seungmin with a place to live, brings him so much joy that he even went ahead and furnished his empty apartment with some more items to make it look like home.

But he knows he can’t be selfish, knowing the latter might not see him the way he sees him. Judging by how he treats Hyunjin, he’s nothing more than an acquaintance to him.

How ironic, he’s asking Seungmin if he wants to live somewhere else due to his own selfishness, because he couldn’t bear the thought of his love might be left unreciprocated anymore.

Today is one of those days, where his classes begin later than usual. Hyunjin nibbles on his sandwich as the bedroom’s door creak open and a brown-headed Seungmin emerges from the gap. Peeking through the small gap, Seungmin scans the area and when he spots Hyunjin staring at him quizzically at the kitchen island with his legs crossed, he immediately pulls his head back in.

“Kim Seungmin.” Seungmin halts, his knuckles turn white from grasping the edge of his wooden door too hard.

He licks his lips before he softly answers. “Yes?”

He could hear his landlord’s heavy sigh from where he is standing. With reluctance tugging his heart, the door eventually creaks open, his feet stepping out of the threshold.

“I’m sorry for last week if you’re still mad about that. I didn’t mean to make you angry.” Hyunjin shoots him an apologetic smile

Seungmin slowly steps further into the living room, resting his hand on the armrest of the velvet couch. “No, I’m not mad about that. I had been working on my manuscript and finally got it done.”

Half of that is the truth, another half is not. To be honest, Seungmin couldn’t muster up the courage to face the latter, let alone to meet his eyes.

“Okay, then have you eaten? It’s been a while since we eat together, come join me for breakfast.” He gestures at the unopened sandwich lying in front of him.

It’s not that they usually plan to eat together. Somehow it turns out that way. It all started with Seungmin telling him not to have his dinner in his bedroom. Somehow, every time Hyunjin eats dinner at the dining table, Seungmin will be there to join him. They eat their own food, enveloped by each other’s subtle presence and Hyunjin is thankful for that. Even though whenever Seungmin is asked as to why he often joins him at the dining table — Seungmin will always answer with, “I can’t control when my hunger strikes.”

The brown-haired male slowly pads towards the dining table, pulling a chair opposite to where Hyunjin is sitting. He fiddles with the drawstrings of his hoodie as he faces the tiled floor.

“You’re awfully quiet. I know that I’m not allowed to peer into your personal life and I won’t ask if that’s going to make you feel uncomfortable.” God knows how much Hyunjin wants to pull the other guy into a warm embrace, patting his back and tell him that everything is going to be alright.

That will always remain as a dream for Hyunjin; a dream that will never cease to bloom flowers in his somber heart.

The latter purses his lips into a thin line. “Do you hate me?”

The question somewhat throws Hyunjin off-guard that he almost chokes on his egg sandwich. “I’m sorry, what? No! Why would I?”

“Oh.” Seungmin gulps. “I’m sorry if all these while I made you feel that way. But if you want me to move out, I can-“

“Wait, what? I told you, you shouldn’t think too much about that. I was just asking if you wanted to. Not because I wanted to chase you out or anything.” Hyunjin clasps his hands together before adding. “Sorry about that.”

“No.” The brown-haired male absentmindedly curls his fingers around his drawstrings as his heart beating ever so loudly in his chest as if it’s trying to break free from his ribcage. “I’m sorry for nagging you and for everything...“

“Seungmin, lift your head. You’ve done nothing wrong. I can’t hear you properly when you mumble with your head down.” Hyunjin’s tone softens, not wanting to intimidate the latter.

This is a new side of Seungmin that he had never seen before – the first time Seungmin looks so small in his seat. Seungmin couldn’t believe it either, that this side of him exists.

The latter hesitates before eventually raising his head. “If I were to tell you something, would you like to hear it?”

There’s a subtle waver in the latter’s voice as if he’s on the verge of crying—but Hyunjin chooses to ignore. Instead, he pulls his chair closer and rests his elbows on the table.

“I’ll be happy to.” Hyunjin smiles and crinkles his eyes, forming two crescent moons that never fails to tug Seungmin’s heartstrings.

The hesitancy in Seungmin gradually fades as he stares directly into Hyunjin’s eyes. He looks genuinely earnest right now, with his eyes reflecting his sincerity.

“I’ve always had a hard time expressing myself …” His voice trails off as he begins to incline his head again.

“Go on, I’m listening,” Hyunjin reassures Seungmin.

Seungmin raises his head again. “So I end up not being able to get my thoughts across. I’m sorry if me worrying about you comes off as nagging but—“

Hyunjin’s eyes widen. “You’re worried…about me?”

Seungmin could feel the heat creeping up his neck and reaching his ears. He immediately pulls over the hood of his hoodie to conceal it. “Yes. That’s just how I—um, forget it. I promise I’ll keep my nagging minimal. I promise I’ll never overstep my boundaries!”

“No!” Hyunjin suddenly raises his voice without thinking. When he realizes how startled the latter is, he clears his throat and softens his tone again. “Um, I don’t mind you worrying about me. Thanks, I appreciate it.”

Hyunjin takes a few seconds before he gains himself the courage to ask. “We’re…we’re friends, right…?”

The other male curls his lips into a smile but it somehow doesn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah…We…are.”

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Seungmin rises to his feet and excuses himself to return to his bedroom. If Hyunjin wasn’t baffled a few minutes ago, now he is.

He suddenly regrets his action, thinking probably he was too rash and caused the other to feel uncomfortable. He ruffles his hair in frustration as he darts his eyes on the white ceiling.

“Well, a psychologist can’t read a person’s mind, right?” He lets the question wander in his head as he stares blankly at the light bulbs above him.

He wonders if being friends is enough for him.

-=-

Hyunjin finally submitted his assignments to his professors, finished his classes for the semester — marking an end to a very hectic week. More assignments are coming, but before the weight of being a student befall on his shoulders once again, he decided to visit his parents in the countryside and spend his winter break there.

“Yeah, mom. I’ll leave the house before noon.” He tells his mom over the phone as he folds his clothes into his luggage. His parents were so delighted upon receiving the news that his mother almost bought a whole truckload of ingredients for them to make kimchi together with everyone.

He smiles at the thought as he zips his luggage. “Okay, okay. I’ll drive safely. Don’t worry. See you later, mom.” He chuckles before he hangs up the call.

Although he’s the only child in his family, there was never a day where he feels lonely in his house. His parents always made sure he was able to feel the warmth and affection that he wishes to provide the same for people once he grows up. Even after moving out of his childhood home, he continues to feel warmth in this apartment. Suddenly his mind traces back to Seungmin.

“Oh, I better tell him before I leave.” Hyunjin gives a last pat to his luggage before walking out of his bedroom.

He was about to knock on the younger’s door when he hears faint murmurs from the other side. He also heard an unfamiliar voice, maybe belonged to Seungmin’s friend whom Hyunjin was told that he came to visit this morning.

Hyunjin didn’t mean to eavesdrop but –

“I like you.” The moment his ears catch those words, he turns around. But instead of walking away, he sits down on the floor, leaning his back on the door.

His heart broke.

 _‘So he likes his friend.’_ Hyunjin runs a hand in his raven hair before scoffing. _‘I should’ve known.’_

If this is him being dramatic, he lets himself be. The painful truth piercing his heart – he chooses to let the devastation devour him for a few minutes as his eyes well up with tears. Seungmin was his first-ever love interest in his 26 years of life. After developing feelings for almost a year for the other guy, he wonders if this is how it ends. He’s used to listening to Felix crying over his breakups in the past, telling him how strong he is.

But now that he’s the one going through it – he ponders on those words. _Is he strong?_

He slowly rises to his feet.

-=-

“That’s more like it!” the blue-haired male beams. He’s excited by the fact that his best friend has finally decided to confess to his crush. He has to admit, he is starting to feel sick of hearing Seungmin bemoan about how he can’t contain the feelings anymore yet he has zero courage.

“Now, you need to tell him.” He suggests.

Seungmin hugs his stuffed puppy which he had since he was 15, burying his face in the soft plushie. “No, I can’t. Jeongin, it’s hard.”

“You’re dumb.” The younger male, Jeongin, blatantly remarks. “You think you can settle with just being friends with him?”

The brown-haired male pouts and shoots him a glare. “What even-“

Jeongin clears his throat and straightens his back. “Listen, you dimwit. You created a dumb excuse for him to eat dinner with you.”

“But that’s because it’s easier and cleaner to eat the dining table-“ He tries to refute before Jeongin cuts him off with a tsk.

“Then explain to me why you wouldn’t let him touch you? Tsundere, that’s what you are. You hate apple tea yet you brew it for him whenever the weather gets cold. You told him you _love_ working in the dark when actually you were worried that the light was going to wake him up in the middle of the night. Seungmin, you can barely see in the dark!”

“If only I can control my blush, I would and also,” He pushes up his glasses. “I can see. I have a desk lamp.”

Jeongin grimaces before wryly replies, “Yeah you do.”

“If only I have the courage to say it, I would, Jeongin. But the thing is…” Seungmin sighs. “I don’t”

“Then you don’t mind if he’ll one day tell you that he has someone he likes? And that someone isn’t you?”

“I…If that’s going to make him happy, then I will be happy as well.”

Jeongin scoffs. “Yeah, sure.” He rolls his eyes. “When that day comes, don’t come crying to me.”

“I won’t. I wonder if Hyunjin is going back to his parents’ house for winter.” Seungmin shoves his plushie on to his bed as he saunters towards the door.

“You’re hopeless.” The blue-haired male clicks his tongue. "-and whipped.”

“If you have nothing more encouraging to say, why don’t you leave?” Seungmin asks sarcastically.

As Seungmin opens the door, he could feel a weight on it but opened it regardless until a familiar figure suddenly lands his head before his feet. As any normal human being would do – he gasps.

“Hi.” Hyunjin grins meekly and waves his hand. He doesn’t know where his audacity came from, but it’s there.

Jeongin rushes to the door as soon as he hears Seungmin’s loud gasp. After finding out, he pats the latter’s back as he whispers. “Okay, I’m leaving, bye.”

To Hyunjin, who’s still lying on the floor, “Nice to meet you, Hyunjin.” Then, the younger male slowly jogs towards the entrance.

Both of them fall silent until the sound of the door closing startles them to reality.

Hyunjin slowly sits up and hugs his knees. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“But you did.”

Seungmin stares into Hyunjin’s deep brown eyes. They somehow remind him of the stars he loves to gaze on nights when the sky is clear enough for him to roughly discern what shape the constellations were taking form as. The stars are distant yet they glow in unison, decorating the dark sky. Just like how the starry sky captivates him, Hyunjin’s eyes looking up to him brings him into a trance. They’re shining.

“How much did you hear?” Seungmin steps towards the kitchen before pouring himself a glass of water.

The raven-haired male rests his head between his knees. “From when he said you’re dumb. Was that all of it?”

Seungmin almost chokes on his water. “Yep.” He wipes the corners of his lips with a tissue. “That was all of it.”

“I see.” Hyunjin stands up and walks towards the kitchen island. Seungmin’s breath hitched. “Since when?”

If he was given a choice to teleport to another dimension right now, Seungmin would. He could feel his face reddens but this time he’s not wearing any hoodie to hide it. He chugs another glass of water but it doesn’t seem to work.

“Uh, you’re not going to meet your parents? I’m going to mine tomorrow.” Seungmin tries to stir the topic away.

But he failed. Of course, he did.

Hyunjin rests his chin on his palms, smiling. “I’ll leave later but I feel like we have to talk about it.”

Seungmin furrows his eyebrows as his lips curl downwards into a frown. “There’s nothing to talk about. I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable but as I said, I don’t mind if you have someone you like. I mean we all do, right? It’s a normal crush, it’ll go away soon.”

It will, maybe. Seungmin is not sure if that’s possible but it’s better than ruining their friendship. He likes him too much – far too much that he doesn’t know what he’ll do if the latter ends up with someone other than him. Maybe he’ll just cry to Jeongin.

“I do have someone I like.” Hyunjin straightens his back, his eyes still fixated on Seungmin’s hands.

Seungmin places down the glass before shooting the latter a weak smile. “I know, right? I understand. You should introduce him to me.”

“I don’t need to.” Hyunjin brings his eyes to lock with Seungmin’s brown ones. Seungmin scrunches his forehead before scratching his head. “Oh, okay, then.”

“Because it’s you.”

Seungmin’s breathing was already uneven from the start and now his heart is beating faster than ever. He shifts his gaze to the water jug, trying his best to calm himself down.

Hyunjin reaches out his hand to place it on Seungmin’s shivering ones. “Are you alright?”

That’s the first physical contact they have since the first time they met. Since the first time, Seungmin’s heart starts to beat fast whenever he spots Hyunjin at the library. He had always been finding excuses to talk to Hyunjin to see that eye smile again. Until one day, he offered to rent out his room to him, his heart leaped for joy for weeks. That was the happiest moment of his life, even the moment he got accepted into a prestigious university couldn’t beat that one. Jeongin called him stupid for living with his crush, but he ignored it.

There were a lot of people in the library – but only Hyunjin being there that matters.

Despite his erratic heartbeat, his hand surprisingly didn’t flinch. “I think I am. What do you mean by you-“

“Oh, well I’m sorry if that startled you.” Hyunjin laughs. _How can someone’s laugh sounds so good?_

“It means…” Hyunjin squeezes his hand, a wide smile plastered on his lips. “I like you.”

Seungmin couldn’t bring himself to move an inch. The confession – which he had never imagined would happen – is causing his brain to malfunction. Things escalated way too quickly for him to process but he knows he shouldn’t digress. If the feeling’s mutual, then he can be happy?

Seungmin must let himself be happy. His long time crush likes him back. Had he known, he would’ve confessed first.

Hyunjin searches the latter’s face, with his eyes holding the stars. _So this is what it feels like to stargaze during the day_. Seungmin hesitates for a while before he brings them to lock with those shining eyes again.

“I’m glad that...” He eventually replies. “Our feelings are mutual.”

With that, he flashes his warmest smile. A smile of relief.

"I like you too."

-=-

Seungmin climbs up the queen-sized bed before resting his back on the headrest. He turns on his phone and begins to scroll through social media and checks his emails. Most of the emails are from his colleagues and his classmates from university, congratulating him on the launch of his first book.

He had finally released his book and it was a mystery fiction – much to Seungmin’s favor. He really enjoys reading crime and mystery novels that he took some of the most notable plots as an inspiration to his first book. The launch went well, everyone – including his company – found that the book was remarkable and splendidly written. Seungmin, on the other hand, felt glad and elated that his hard work was appreciated.

Seungmin places down his phone and picks up the new mystery novel he purchased last week from the bedside table. His fingers softly brush on the smooth paper, turning on the page he left off last night.

He is about to read the second passage when he feels an arm wrapping around his waist. He was too immersed in his book that he didn’t realize someone climbed up the bed.

“What are you doing,” Seungmin asks. His eyes glued on the page of his book. “Hyunjin?”

“I’m hugging you.” Hyunjin’s voice muffles in Seungmin’s shoulder, taking in the latter’s vanilla scent. “Now, I’m nuzzling.”

“I thought you have a thesis due by next week.” Seungmin points out.

Hyunjin tightens his hug. “Yeah.”

“And you have work tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” He lets out a breathy laugh.

Seungmin finally closes his book, unable to quell the urge to hug back. “Then?”

“I’m taking a break – with a dose of Seungmin!” Hyunjin finally raises his face to meet Seungmin’s eyes. They both chuckle. Hyunjin is too adorable at the time that Seungmin couldn’t resist the urge to hug him even tighter.

Dating Hyunjin is like walking in a meadow of flowers. You meander around and will never know what kind of flower you’re going to pick next. As time passes you’ll end up with a basket full of vibrant and fragrant flowers. Seungmin doesn’t know what side of Hyunjin he’s going to see next. Everything he does – be it just him smiling or just him cooking in the kitchen or just him scribbling aimlessly in his journal – he will always be able to unlock Hyunjin’s new sides. He also discovered how clingy the latter is – so far the cutest part of him of all, other than the mole resting under his eye.

Meanwhile dating Seungmin is like taking care of a pet cat. He almost never tells if he wants something but whenever Hyunjin provides, the bright smile that plasters on the latter is enough to tell him that he likes it. Seungmin never told him that he likes it when someone plays with his hair. But, Hyunjin stumbled upon the fact that his boyfriend enjoys it the most when he was drying Seungmin’s hair the other day. Ever since that day, he’ll always run his hand on Seungmin’s fluffy brown hair before they sleep. Seungmin rarely initiates skinship with him – but when he does, Hyunjin will drop everything he’s doing to reciprocate.

“Let’s sleep early today. I know you’re tired.” Seungmin rests his back on the comfy bed and brings the duvet to cover both of them.

They stare endearingly at each other before Hyunjin brings Seungmin to his chest, placing his hand on the latter’s head to play with his hair. “Good night, Minnie.” He plants a kiss on the crown of Seungmin’s head.

“Good night, Jinnie.” He buries his face even deeper into the latter’s chest. They both bask in each other’s embrace until they eventually drift off to a deep slumber.

The next day Hyunjin wakes up feeling sluggish and found out he has a bad case of fever – maybe due to the stress his professors have been giving him, but Seungmin is there to nurse him back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's it ahahah IM SORRY i can't write romance and I can't go further than that :") but well THANKS FOR READING


End file.
